


Of Scars And Hideouts

by BloodyRose1



Category: Batman - Fandom, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1/pseuds/BloodyRose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker meets the Reader in Arkham asylum and takes a liking to him, and the Reader finds himself liking the attention quite a bit.<br/>(based off a mix of Heath Ledger's Joker and the Batman Arkham game series Joker, I'm mostly winging it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scars And Hideouts

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is what you think it is, assuming you think that this is a Joker x Male!Reader that is. And yes Rosy can write reader-inserts too, not just fan fiction using already existing characters. I hope you enjoy this. I've never written Joker before so please forgive me if it's a little off from how Joker acts in the movie and video games, and just to make sure you know this is in absolutely no way based off the comic versions of The Joker (because I know nothing about the comics), and you'll have to forgive the crappy name, it was all I could come up with.

(M/N) sat in his cell at Arkham Asylum.

He was only there because he burned down an apartment building and had been given the label 'pyromaniac', he wasn't obsessed with fire, he just liked how it looked, and besides his landlord kept jacking his rent up for no reason! He was totally justified in burning the building down...

He'd been lost in thought when he heard the sound of laughter down the hallway and stood from his bed to look in the direction it was coming from.

A moment later the orderlies came to a halt in front of the cell across from his, dragging a man with neck length green hair with them, they opened the cell and threw the man inside.

(M/N) watched silently as they worked and promptly walked away, leaving the man in the cell. (M/N) got the chance to get a good look at him. Neck length green hair that was a bit scraggly, pale skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in years, scarred cheeks that made a grim smile, and dark eyes that showed a level of insanity that (M/N) had never seen before, even here in Arkham.

(M/N) knew who this man was. This was The Joker. He went on a huge spree trying to kill Batman, and he was dangerous...Almost ridiculously so.

They both just stared at each other for a while before Joker broke the silence. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked.

(M/N) knew where this was going, the rumors were everywhere. It was never the same story, and those that were asked that question were usually killed. "Not really. It's not my business" he answered sounding uninterested, or as close as he could get with his nervousness building up in his gut.

Joker laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls before he sat on the floor in front of the glass wall that made up the front of his cell. "You're the first to answer like that, well, the first to get the chance to answer but that's beside the point" he said never taking his eyes off of (M/N).

The (brunet/blond/etc) gulped slightly as he sat down on the floor with Joker. "I heard you tried to kill Batman. I'm surprised you got as close as you did" he said slowly, unable to looking Joker in the eyes for more than a few seconds.

He couldn't deny that, despite the scars and Arkham jumpsuit, Joker was attractive, and he felt a level of draw toward the green haired madman. But he also knew that aside from the simple fact of Joker's homicidal streak, he also would have to be careful of the Joker's ex-girlfriend, Harley Quinn, she was just as dangerous as Joker...And even easier to set off.

Joker chuckled before leaning forward. "So am I" he whispered, almost as if it were a secret. "What's your name?" Joker asked a few seconds later.

(M/N) thought about not telling him, it could come back and bite him in the ass later, but decided that first names would be okay. "(M/N)" He answered slowly as he watched Joker carefully, as if the madman could hurt him through the two panes of bulletproof glass between them.

"(M/N)...I like it. You look like a/an (M/N)" Joker said, sounding like he was tasting the name the first time he said it.

"T-Thanks..." he said with a slight nod. Joker just smirked, but it looked much bigger and creepier with the scars.

Over the course of the next two week, the two men talked and joked, told stories, and actually flirted a little, though (M/N) doubted that Joker really meant any of the things he said when they did.

One day the two were doing what they normally did, sitting across from each other and talking. Joker had just finished telling (M/N) a story about how he robbed a back and systematically killed all his goons in the process, when he suddenly said. "If we ever get out of here...I'm going to fuck you so hard you walk funny the next day" And the words were said in the most dead serious tone that (M/N) had ever heard. He blushed and sputtered for a few seconds before just settling on staring at the floor as his cheeks and ears burned.

He could feel Joker's eyes on him and he knew that the other man was smirking at him.

After that their chats continued as they normally would, for the most part, but every now and then Joker would mention wanting to fuck (M/N) if they ever got out of Arkham, and it would usually end with (M/N) staring at the floor shyly or getting up and curling into a ball of embarrassment on his bed while Joker smirked and, occasionally laughed. This went on for another two weeks before it was all interrupted.

It was a normal night...Till an explosion at the end of the hallway that (M/N) and Joker resided in woke them both from their slumbers. A group of men with guns ran in through the hole in the wall and went right to Joker's cell and let him out before he went to (M/N)'s and let him out. At that point (M/N) was standing in the center of his cell and, as soon as Joker had the door open, he was pressing (M/N) to the wall and had the smaller male in a deep lip lock that (M/N) didn't fight, no matter how unexpected it was.

When Joker finally broke the kiss he grabbed (M/N)'s wrist and pulled the dazed man behind him as he walked out of the cell and out the hole in the wall, the thugs following after them diligently.

Three hours later Joker and (M/N) were standing in one of Joker's safe houses, in a bed room with a large bed to be more specific. And Joker once again had (M/N) pressed to the wall with his lips pressed to the others, holding the (brunet/blond/etc)'s wrists so his arms were over his head.

Joker only broke the kiss long enough to whisper in (M/N) ear. "I told you I would fuck you if we ever got out. And I keep my promises" Before he all but tore both their shirts off.

Joker didn't waste any time as he attached his lips to (M/N)'s neck, licking and sucking, leaving more than a few marks in his wake, as he ground his hips into the others, giving them both the friction that they craved. His hands occupying themselves by playing with the smaller mans nipples, causing (M/N) to shudder and moan more than he would like to admit.

The Joker soon got tired of the clothes still between them and thew (M/N) on the bed and promptly stripped both of them of their socks, shoes, and pants, leaving both of them in nothing but their boxers.

Joker sauntered over to a desk on the other side of the room and searched around for a moment before coming back with a small bottle of lube in his hands, and a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Joker tossed the bottle on the bed before climbing on top of (M/N) in the most predatory way that he'd ever seen. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as he was pulled into a kiss that was more tongue that anything else. Joker's hand soon found the hem of (M/N)'s boxers and slipped under them to grip the smaller mans member tightly. He gave a few slow strokes before he pulled back from the kiss to watch (M/N) pleasured expressions as he moaned.

"J-Joker...Hah more..." he begged as he gripped the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turned white.

Joker chuckled deeply before letting go and pulling (M/N)'s boxers off and tossing them to some random corner of the room, his own following right after.

Joker flipped (M/N) onto his stomach before grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his fingers. "Relax" he said as he slipped one into (M/N) and immediately started the task of prepping him, slowly adding more fingers to stretch him. It ended up taking so little time that Joker wondered if (M/N) had done this before, or by himself, and made a mental note to ask later.

Joker had made it up to three fingers before determining that (M/N) was ready and coated his cock with the lube and pressed his chest to (M/N)'s back, lining himself up with (M/N) entrance and slowly pushing in, growling out his moans as he did. (M/N) whimpered and moaned as he felt Joker enter him. He'd have been lying if he said that he hadn't dreamed of this, but the real thing was so much better than anything he'd ever imagined.

When Joker bottomed out, (M/N) was trying to fight the urge to press his hips back into Joker. He ultimately failed and ended up doing exactly that, drawing a deep moan from Joker's lips. "You feel so good (M/N)..." He growled into the smaller males ear as he bucked his hips into (M/N), hitting his prostate dead on, and making him gasp desperately.

Joker smirked and started to do the same thing with each thrust, bring them both closer and closer to their ends with each thrust.

It wasn't long before (M/N) was gasping out pleads of "So close" and "Please" mixed with whimpers of "Joker" that Joker heeded and reached around to (M/N)'s front and wrapped a hand around his dripping cock and jacking him off in time with his thrusts, an act which soon had (M/N) cumming with gasp of Joker's name, and him becoming deliciously tight around Joker's member and sparking the madman's own climax.

They both stayed still for a while as they came down from their highs. Joker only just barely able to keep from crushing (M/N) under him as he started to collapse. After a little while he rolled over and laid on his back next to (M/N) as they both panted.

(M/N) looked at Joker and Joker looked back at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss, (M/N)'s finger's tracing the scars on Joker's cheek with out thinking about it. "I think I'll just have to keep you around" Joker said after breaking the kissed and pulling (M/N) close so his head was resting on Joker's chest.

"I think I just have to stay" he replied sleepily before dozing off, Joker soon following. Neither concerned with the next day might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> EDIT: I fixed a few spelling and punctuation errors as well as adding a bit more detail to it.


End file.
